plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Pea Pod
Pea Pod is the third plant obtained in the Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a peashooting plant, and the number of peas it shoots at a time corresponds with the number of heads it has at that moment. The player can increase the number of heads it has by planting another Pea Pod on top of it, with five heads being the maximum. Almanac Entry Pea Pods can be planted in the same space for up to 5 times the destruction. Special: increases rate of fire with multiple plantings Having studied Quantum Spatial Mechanics in Clown College, the peapod has been amusing families of all ages. Sun cost: 125 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, the pods close up making something that resembles a headdress for the huge Peashooter head that pops up out of the ground. The giant Peashooter then shoots five giant peas that deals 20 normal damage shots each, for a total of 100 normal damage shots. Strategies Pea Pod is a strong plant, but to get one to the maximum strength, 625 sun has to be spent on it. This is enough to afford three Repeaters or six Peashooters. Additionally, these plants are a bit stronger than one Pea Pod (Pea Pod has five heads, the combinations mentioned before have six peas). However, while weaker, this plant has a space advantage over the previous two combinations, taking only one space on the lawn. In Wild West, Pea Pod is exceptionally useful when placed on a minecart, where it can move to other lanes and take out multiple zombies at once, saving sun. Imitating this plant is a good option as you can set up Pea Pods faster. Pea Pod is useful with Torchwood, since it makes the peas do double damage and triple damage with Plant Food. Pea Pods are not useful in some objective levels, such as "Never have more than X plants" because upgrading a Pea Pod counts as a new plant. Pea Pod can be also very useful when dealing with Zombie Chickens, due to their fast cooldown. You can choose it as an alternative to Lightning Reed for a more easy-to-use and powerful plant but beware of Zombie Chickens in large numbers as only one five-headed Pea Pod may sometimes be insufficient. If you plan on saving enough sun to get a five-headed Pea Pod, make sure that you have adequate defense to protect yourself until you save up 625 sun (e.g. Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, Chili Bean, etc.). Once you do get the Pea Pod to its maximum power, it is an effective counter to many high health zombies, such as Buckethead Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, Barrel Roller Zombies, Pianist Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Knight Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, and Jurassic Fossilheads due to its high damage output. However, remember to not rely on it in higher levels of Endless Zones. Since it lacks an area of effect and can only hit one zombie at a time. And with the high zombie density in Endless Zones, Pea Pod can be easily overwhelmed. Even with Torchwood, the number of zombies may be too much because flaming peas do not deal splash damage. If you intend to use Pea Pod in Endless Zones, it is advised to take an area of effect plant too, such as Laser Bean or Fume-shroom. This weakens at once many of the stronger zombies in the Endless Zone, allowing Pea Pod to finish them off quickly. Trivia *On missions with a limited amount of plants, each head added to a Pea Pod will count as an additional plant. *It is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies; the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *In the trailer, if one looks carefully when the zombies come onto the lawn, it has all its heads. But when shown close-up, it has one head, then it regrows all the heads it already had. *The heads are planted in this order: middle-bottom, left, right, middle-center, middle-top. *There was a glitch in Last Stand where if the player rapidly plants Pea Pods on top of each other, they will shoot a couple of peas, even though there are no zombies. This can be used to clear tombstones before the level starts. This glitch is fixed in the 2.4 update. However, the glitch still occurs in the Chinese version of the game. *Each pea will be shot at different heights; for example, the middle and the left side, the middle will shoot it higher. This is because the heads are in different places in the pod. *It, Pea-nut, Threepeater, and Split Pea are the only peashooting plants to have more than one head. **Technically, Split Pea's back head is a head-like growth. *It and Pea-nut are the only peashooting plants without a stem. *It, Repeater, and Split Pea are the only plants that can shoot big peas by using Plant Food. *It, Threepeater, Peashooter, Snow Pea, Fire Peashooter, and Primal Peashooter are the only plants that shoot peas equal to the amount of heads they have. **However, Split Pea shoots two peas when there is a zombie behind it and none are in front of it. *It always shoots five big peas when it is fed Plant Food, regardless of how many heads it has. *It has the fastest firing rate among all the peashooting plants if it is maxed out. *It and Primal Peashooter shoots the lowest number of peas of any peashooting plant when using Plant Food (five). **This applies if Fire Peashooter's Plant Food effect is not counted, as it shoots no peas during the effect. *It, Split Pea, and Threepeater are the only peashooting plants that can shoot three peas in a single burst. *If the player maxes out Pea Pod on a cart, the Pod Squad achievement will be earned. *Before the 2.3 update, if the player had a Pea Pod boost and planted it on an already existing Pea Pod, the Plant Food upgrade would not activate. *It only has one head in the Zen Garden, in the level selection, in its Endless Zone card, and when it is first planted. *It, Cherry Bomb, and Strawburst are currently the only plants that wear fedoras for their costumes. *If it is damaged and the player plants another one on it, its health will be fully restored. **This is similar to Wall-nut First Aid in a way. *Regardless of what stage it was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive the Pea Pod with one head. The same applies to Potato Mine, Sun-shroom, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, and Kiwibeast. *Despite being obtained before Tall-nut, it is positioned after it on the seed selection screen and the almanac. **However, before the 1.7 update, it was obtained after Tall-nut. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Wild West Category:Wild West plants Category:Peashooting plants